1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reverse-channel quality indicator channel (R-CQICH), and more particularly to the R-CQICH physical channel.
2. Background of the Related Art
In an 1x EV-DV (1x EV-Data & Voice) system or cdma2000 Revision C, a reverse-channel quality indicator channel (hereinafter referred to as R-CQICH) has been defined in order to support a high-rate packet data service. However, the proposal contained therein is not optimal for switching of the mobile station between cells or sectors.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.